Heart Breaker
by Kazuki Aoi
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! Bagaimana cara mengungkapkan rasa suka? Bagaimana cara mengucapkan 'cinta? Aku benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh, mengapa lidahku kelu ketika melihatnya? Dan kupikir, aku bukan hanya sekedar mencintainya... RnR? NaruKarin, SasuHina, NaruHina
1. Prologue

Moshi-moshi^^

Kazu come back! Setelah melewai masa UKK yang menyedihkan. Akhirnya..

Ini Cuma prologue, dan Hinata POV. Tapi chapternya normal POV kok. Um... aku mendapatkan ide ini dari sahabatku dan aku sendiri pernah mengalaminya.

Ahaha, RnR?

**Warning:**

**Hinata POV only at prologue, OOC, typo(s) bad story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Prince, Witch and I

**Prologue**

"Hey, shoot!"

"Lempar!"

Kegaduhan mewarnai lapangan basket.

"Aaah! Fool!"

Kulit hitam manisnya dibanjiri air.

"Ya! Cepat Naruto, cepaaat lay up!"

Kulihat ia dengan penuh hati-hati. Kuperhatikan setiap geraknya. Peluh menetes dipelipisnya, namun ia tetap meneruskan permainan yang apik itu. Mata _blue sapphire_-nya begitu mempesona. Helaian rambutnya menari seiring berhembusnya angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Yap! Masuk!"

Ia melakukan selebrasi. Lucu sekali.

"Bagus, Naruto!"

Permainan pun kembali dimulai. Wasit memberi aba-aba dan segera melempar bola, tim sekolahku tetap memimpin. Kuperhatikan satu persatu pemain, hanya saja aku tetap tidak bisa lepas dari perangkap pesona sang kulit cokelat dan berambut pirang itu.

"Ah! Travel!"

"Kiba, cepat dribble!"

Bak! Buk! Bak!

"Sasuke!"

Permainan berlangsung dengan serunya. Berbagai aksi dan gerakan yang memukau tersaji disebuah lapangan basket itu. Lay up, shoot sampai three point pun diperlihatkan disana. Namun hanya satu tujuan yang ingin ia lihat. Sesosok tampan yang ceria itu.

"Narutoooo!"

Shoot...

Braaag!

"Waaaah dari titik tengah lapangan!"

Cowok berkulit cokelat itu tiba-tiba menembakan bolanya dan..

Masuk!

Seketika aku mengerjapkan mata. Ah tidak. Ia terlalu mempesona untukku. Aku tak bisa menahannya.

Ternyata ia menembakkan bola dari tengah lapangan. Begitu mempesonanya ia hingga aku tak bisa mengedipkan mata.

PRIIIT!

Akhirnya bunyi peluit memekakan telingaku. Permainan selesai, aku pun sudah membantu Guy-sensei untuk menilai tim basket sekolah. Ternyata... 'dia' tetap menjadi nomor satu.

Semua pemain menghampiriku—sebenarnya menghampiri Guy-sensei, hanya saja Guy-sensei berada disampingku—dan meminum air mineral yang telah disediakan.

"Naruto-kuuuuun!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesosok perempuan menghampiri laki-laki yang kuidamkan diam-diam itu.

"Emm... Karin?"

Tiba-tiba saja perempuan dengan gaya yang—uh, aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya. Yang pasti, dia itu... menyebalkan—mencium bibir laki-laki itu. Sejenak kuterdiam dan melihat pemandangan itu.

Ini... tidak mungkin.

"Ah, Karin! Kau tak bisa sabar menunggu? Apa kau tak malu dilihat yang lain?"

"Tidak. Biar saja mereka melihat kemesraan kita.."

Mendengarnya saja aku mau muntah.

Yah, bagaimana bisa lelaki pujaanku memilih perempuan yang sama sekali menarik? Memakai kacamata tebal dengan rambut yang tertata terlalu rapi. Tidak ada yang menarik dariku. Aku pun tidak agresif padanya.

Yang ku pentingkan disini bagaimana ia bahagia, baik itu tidak denganku, apalagi denganku.

Sayangnya, ia tak pernah mempedulikan itu.

~TSUDZUKU~

Just prologue!

Mau liat dulu respon dari reviewer :))

Oke, Just RnR!


	2. When I See You

**Moshi-moshi ^^**

Yak, chapter 1! Akhirnya ada chapter 1 jugaaaa :D

Aku benar-benar suka dengan cerita ini, karena ini berdasarkan pengalamanku dan sahabatku. Ya, kami menyukai orang yang sama-_- hanya beda waktu saja. Aku menyukai dia dulu, tapi sahabatku menyukainya sekarang._. #rajam #curhatdetected

Yah, sudahlah. Aku membuat fic ini dengan sepenuh hati, mohon RnR saja ya?

**Warning:**

**Normal POV, OOC, typo(s) bad story.**

**Don't like? Don't read :D Just click back button!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Prince, Witch and I**

**Chapter 1 : When I see you**

"Whaaa pembagian kelaaaaaaaas!"

Riuh rendah para murid begitu terdengar. Hari ini—pembagian kelas, ya, pembagian kelas itu sangatlah menyangkut hidup dan matinya remaja yang sedang dilanda cinta—apakah mereka akan sekelas dengan pujaan hati atau malah sekelas dengan orang yang mereka benci.

Ya, itu semua terlalu berlebihan..

"Karin! Kamu kelas berapa?"

"Kiba! Kau pasti kelas E lagi, bukan?"

"Waaa aku tak mau sekelas dengannya!"

Semua benar-benar merepotkan.

Dibalik kerumunan itu, terdapat lavender bermata indigo terdiam. Ia tampak tenang, tidak seperti murid-murid disekelilingnya. Ya, ia tetap tenang.

Meskipun dalam hati ia tetap saja sama dengan yang lain.

"Hyuuga Hinata.."

"Masuk kelas A!"

"Fyuh.." Gadis indigo itu menghela nafas. Hinata—gadis itu, hanya terdiam dan tersenyum.

Ia menuju loket, mengambil rapotnya.

"Selamat, Hyuuga! Kau memiliki rapot terbaik. Dan itu selalu.."

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Wajah pucatnya berseri, seperti memancarkan cahaya, padahal tidak.

"T-Terima kasih, Tsunade-sensei.."

Ia pun menghindar dari kerumunan dan berjalan.

Ia kesepian ditengah keramaian. Menunggu akan nama seseorang terpanggil oleh pengeras suara—yang sebenarnya dipakai oleh Tsunade-sensei.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Deg!

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Langkah Hinata pun terhenti ketika mendengar satu nama itu. Ia mendengarkan baik-baik, meskipun agak terhambat karena jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Kelas A!"

Ingin rasanya Hinata menjerit, hanya saja ia menahan untuk itu. Alhasil pipinya merah merona, membuatnya lebih lucu dalam keluguannya itu.

"Hina-chaaaan!"

Tiba-tiba saja, ada gadis berambut pink menghampiri Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil menutupi pipinya yang merah.

"Kau sekelas denganku 'kan, Hina-chaan?"

Haruno Sakura, tersenyum polos melihat wajah temannya yang ditengah rasa bahagia berselimut malu itu.

"I-iya, Sakura-chan," jawab Hinata lembut.

Sakura memeluk Hinata erat. Hinata—yang jelas-jelas tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Sakura—merasa sesak dan hampir tak bisa bernafas.

"Nggh...Mmh.. Ano.."

"Oh, _gomen_," Sakura menjauhkan diri. "Aku senang bisa sekelas denganmu, Hina-chan! Aaaah!"

"A-aku juga.." Hinata tersenyum.

"Kita sekelas dengan Karin juga, huh menyebalkan. Dan kau tahu? Naruto pun sekelas dengan kita! Hah, melihat mereka berduaan saja sudah membuatku ingin memuntahkan isi perutku,"

Seketika Hinata mendadak mual. Mendengar itu pun sudah membuat perutnya terasa tertahan. Ah, ini memang memuakkan. Namun apa daya, toh itu tidak akan membuat Naruto suka padanya, bukan?

"A-ano.. i-itu tidak be-benar Sakura-chan. M-mereka kan pasangan s-serasi," jawab Hinata tersenyum.

"Aaaaah liat itu! Naruto dan Karin!"

Persis dihadapan Hinata—dan dibelakang Sakura, tepatnya, berdiri sepasang kekasih yang sedang ditengah cumbu. Mereka berciuman dan berpelukan dan itu benar-benar membuat perut Hinata panas. Sejujurnya, ya—sejujurnya, iya tak suka melihat pemandangan itu. Hanya saja entah mengapa tubuhnya tak bisa beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Puah!" Naruto pun melepaskan cumbunya itu. "Kau ini selalu begitu. Seenaknya menyerobot. Tak tahukah kau, ini adalah sekolah? Ayolah Karin, kita kan bisa melakukan ini dirumahmu atau di kost-an ku,"

Mata Hinata sedikit membuka lebar.

"Biar saja. Aku ingin penggemarmu berpikir dan berhenti mengejarmu. Yah, aku hanya bisa berharap saja mereka dianugerahi otak yang cerdas,"

Dan saat itu mata Hinata meredup.

Ia sadar, ia tak akan bisa mendapatkan Naruto.

Ia sadar akan itu.

Namun, apa hanya karena itu akan membuatnya berhenti jatuh cinta?

Apa itu memutuskan haknya untuk menyukai atau hanya sekedar mengagumi seseorang? Tidak, 'kan?

Dan itulah yang membuat ia terus bertahan. Meski sakit yang harus ia terima.

Karena ia, sangat mencintainya.

-OOO-

Mobil klasik itu mengantarkan tiga gadis menuju ketujuan. Kecepatan penuh membuat mobil tersebut tampak seperti mobil Piala Nascar yang berada dijalanan.

"Karin itu menyebalkan ya!"

Dalam mobil itu berisi keluhan dan cacian atas kejadian tadi. Hinata yang berada di jok belakang diam saja mendengarnya. Berusaha menahan emosinya, meredam amarah karena ia sadar bahwa Naruto bukanlah miliknya.

"Aku saja yang bukan penggemar Naruto ingin menamparnya. Sungguh, itu benar-benar penghinaan yang tak bisa diterima!"

Sakura bersama gadis cantik berambut pirang, Yamanaka Ino—yang mengendarai mobil, terus bercengkerama.

"Ya, itu sangat melecehkan. Aku jadi kasihan pada penggemarnya, apa mereka tak sakit hati mendengarnya?"

"Pasti itu menyakitkan, tapi mungkin pikir mereka apa daya, toh kalaupun marah tak akan membuat Naruto berpaling.."

DEG!

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa perutnya tertinju. Itu sangatlah tidak nyaman—apalagi melihat dua sahabatnya memperbincangkan itu.

"Iya. Tadi saja kulihat anak kelas C menangis gara-gara itu. Menurutmu bagaimana, Hinata-chan?"

"B-bagaimana apanya?" Hinata tak fokus karena sedaritadi tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Kau ini memikirkan apasih?"

Hinata pun tersadar dan terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan kata-kata yang harus ia lontarkan pada dua sahabatnya—yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui keadaannya yang sebenarnya.

"U-um.. yah... m-menurutku pantas-pantas saja m-mereka begitu,"

Hinata tersenyum. Berusaha untuk menutupi apa yang ada dibenaknya.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura membelalakan matanya.

"M-mereka kan s-sepasang kekasih. P-pantas sa-saja mereka b-begitu. Dan, N-naruto p-punya banyak p-penggemar. Wa-wajar saja Karin c-cemburu, ia kan ke-kekasihnya.." jawab Hinata.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Aneh benar sahabatnya ini.

"Kau sepertinya tertarik pada kejadian ini ya, Hinata-chan.." gumam Ino sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Tumben sekali kau mengungkapkan pendapat panjang lebar,"

Hinata pun menengadah seraya menatap Sakura.

"A-apa benar a-aku seperti it-itu, S-sakura-chan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Ia bingung tingkah laku Hinata.

"Kau ini aneh, Hina-chan. Karin itu kan mm... menjijikan ketika bersama Naruto. Lihat saja tingkah lakunya seperti tadi,"

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan terdiam. Dalam hati menjerit, mengungkapkan semua yang tak bisa terungkapkan. Meluapkan emosi yang tak bisa digambarkan. Atau mungkin, itu karena ketidaktahuannya cara melupakan emosi.

Sebenarnya, ia menutupi semua itu.

Ia setuju akan perbincangan itu, namun ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya.

Karena ia, hanya ingin kehangatan mencintai seseorang itu menjadi milik sendiri.

-OOO-

"Aaaah maaf merepotkanmu, Ino-pig!"

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang empuk itu. Hinata hanya terduduk pelan. Ino duduk disamping Sakura.

"Ah, biar saja. Huh, melelahkan! Lihat rambutku, begitu berminyak dan sangat membuatku tidak nyaman!"

Sakura hanya memasang _rolling eyes_-nya. Ino terkadang terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

"_Pig_, rambutmu itu terlalu bagus untuk ke salon lagi. Benar kan, Hinata-chan?" sahut Sakura.

Hinata tidak menyadari sahutan Sakura. Raganya di rumah Ino memang, namun pikirannya tetap disekolah, persis ketika Naruto dan Karin berciuman didepannya.

Satu kata untuk menggambarkan semuanya : sakit.

Ah, mungkin ia memang terlalu banyak berharap. Jangankan untuk menjadi kekasihnya, Naruto mungkin tidak kenal dengannya. Ia hanya bisa menatap sang pujaan hati dari jauh. Mencakup senyumnya yang takkan pernah ia dapatkan. Menangkap pesonanya yang ingin ia miliki.

Ia benci jatuh cinta! Ia benci berada dalam kenikmatan yang sama sekali bukan miliknya!

"Hinata!"

"Eh?"

Hinata tersentak. Ino mengernyitkan dahi. Sakura terlihat kesal.

"Kau ini aneh! Kau kenapa sih?" Sakura memasang wajah—sedikit—kesal.

"A-ano aku t-tidak enak ba-badan, S-sakura-chan. B-bo-bolehkah ak-aku pulang saja?"

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Aneh sekali sikap Hinata hari ini. Seperti ada pikiran yang mengganggunya—dan itu, tepat sekali.

"Kau yakin?"

"Y-ya,"

Hinata beranjak. Ino dan Sakura masih bingung akan sikap Hinata hari ini. Ini bukan Hinata yang mereka kenal.

"Kuantarkan ya, Hinata-chan?" gurau Ino.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, dan beranjak.

"Yakin, Hinata-chan? Kau tidak mau?"

"T-tidak, Ino. T-terimakasih ya,"

Hinata pun pamit dan pergi.

-OOO-

Hinata berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Dengan segala pikirannya yang membelenggu. Memutar kejadian tadi. Terus menerus.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja rasa panas menyelimuti dasar perutnya. Rahangnya agak sedikit mengeras. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya bergetar. Inikah yang dinamakan amarah? Atau mungkin cemburu?

Bodoh sekali.

Itu tidak membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya.

Clak..

Tes.. tes..

Ah hujan.

Tidak, langit pun mengetahui suasana hati Hinata, tapi ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Ia tak membawa payung.

Ia sempat kelimpungan. Akhirnya ia berteduh disuatu tempat.

Hujan. Satu kata untuk mengingatkan semua. Hujan dapat menjadi mesin waktu, menuntun seseorang ke masa lalu. Dan terkadang, masa lalu itu menyakitkan.

Dan ia pun menjadi penonton dalam sebuah film pemutaran masa lalu..

_Hujan._

_Kala itu, semua orang mulai mencari tempat berteduh. Semua berlari sana-sini, hanya mencari tempat perlindungan._

_Seorang gadis kecil, tidak mendapatkan tempat berteduh. Ia mencari sana-sini, namun terlalu sesak saking penuhnya. Bahkan sempat diusir seorang petugas toko karena terburu-buru berteduh, ia menjatuhkan barang di toko tersebut._

_Akhirnya ia memilih untuk menjadikan tasnya sebagai perlindungan. Ia mengangkat tasnya, lalu berlari menembus hujan._

"_Has.. hes h-hos.."_

"_Ini,"_

_Tiba-tiba saja payung melindunginya dari hujan. Ia menengadah. Dan melihat sekeliling._

_Ternyata disebelahnya ada anak laki-laki yang membawa payung._

"_Ini untukmu,"_

"_T-terimakasih,"_

"_Lain kali kau sedia payung, nanti kau sakit!"_

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Ia mengingat semua kejadian itu. Ketika ia mengenal Naruto. Dan itulah, membuatnya jatuh cinta pada lelaki berambut kuning itu. Kenangan manis itu, berakhir menjadi fakta yang menyakitkan.

Ah, sudahlah.

Hinata melihat jam—sudah jam 5. Oh tidak! Ia harus pulang secepat mungkin.

Akhirnya ia menerobos hujan, berlari menuju rumahnya. Guyuran hujan tidak bertoleransi. Ia malah membuat hujan menjadi deras—Hinata pun sudah sangat basah karenanya.

"Ini,"

Eh, mengapa hujannya berhenti?

"Ini payung untukmu,"

Mendadak semua seperti nostalgia saja. Payung berwarna biru berada diatasnya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"K-kau...?"

~TSUDZUKU~

Yaiks, jelek ya?

RnR~


	3. Rain

**Moshi-moshi ^^**

Terimakasih sudah mereview fic-ku. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membalasnya satu-satu._. Gomen! Ummmm, tapi aku sangat berterimakasih sekali pada author-author atau para reader yang sudah membaca, apalagi yang mereview. Bigthanks!

Maaf Hinata disini agak OOC._.v Sebenarnya pandanganku terhadap Hinata memang begini, ia tidak munafik, hanya tidak bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya._. menurutku begitu, yosh, tapi kenyataanya itu OOC XD maaf ya :)

Ohiya, maaf sekali chap 1 sedikit. Aku memang tak ada ide-_- memaksakan sekali, bukan? Yah, memang. Mengecewakan sekali. Dan aku sebenarnya juga ingin setiap chap nya bertambah, jadi, chap 1 kubuat sedikit dulu XD

Naru-Karin? Memang tak cocok-_- tapi aku sengaja membuat mereka bersatu disini, supaya kontroversial(?)

Bigthanks for author who review and favorite this story, lapyuuuuuu :D

RnR?

**Warning:**

**Normal POV, OOC, typo(s) bad story.**

**Don't like? Don't read :D Just click back button!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Prince, Witch and I**

**Chapter II: Rain**

"K-kau...?"

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Terdapat sesosok yang mirip dengannya.

"N-neji-nii?"

"Hinata,"

Hyuuga Neji—sosok tampan berambut cokelat itu memayungi Hinata ditengah hujan.

"Aku pulang, Hinata,"

"N-neji-nii!"

Ia segera memeluk saudara kesayangannya itu. Ia memeluknya dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya didada.

"N-neji-nii, aku merindukanmu.."

Neji mengusap-usap kepala Hinata. "Aku kembali, Hinata. Kau kenapa?" Ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari saudara kesayangannya itu—untuk melihat tubuhnya. "Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Akan kuceritakan nanti," Hinata mengusap air matanya. "Ini menyakitkan,"

-OOO-

Seseorang sedang dilanda kehangatan.

Ditengah hujan, peluh bercucuran. Didalam selimut, ia berbaring. Berusaha menahan rintihan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Mungkin, ia terlalu lelah.

"Arrgh!"

Ia demam. Dan memegang kepalanya.

"Ugh.. pusing sekali.."

Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Mengedarkan seluruh pandangan, tampak mencari sesuatu yang berharga.

"Urgh, dimanakah itu.."

Seseorang yang ditengah rintihan itu, memegang kepalanya.

"Kalau saja aku tidak seperti ini.."

-OOO-

Hinata menengok ke arah jendela, terdapat bayangan kabur yang terlihat dibalik jendela, karena hujan. Jalanan depan rumahya sepi, sepertinya banyak orang hanya bersantai dirumah, atau mungkin berteduh untuk menunggu hujan berhenti.

"J-jadi...be-begitulah..."

Neji menatap Hinata yang sendu. Ia terdiam dan menatap nanar adik kesayangannya itu.

"Hm... begitu. Kuharap ia sadar bahwa kau adalah orang yang tulus mencintainya.."

Hinata tersenyum miris. Ironi. Hanya sedikit kemungkinan bahwa Naruto bisa mengetahui itu.

"Y-yah... mungkin,"

Ternyata ia rapuh. Tak sekuat yang ia pikirkan. Hatinya terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan.

Hinata menunduk. Berusaha menekan emosi yang berada dibenaknya. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menangis.

"Hm.. memang untuk itu perlu kesabaran untuk menunggu..." Neji pun melanjutkan. "Tapi mungkin ini saatnya kau melupakan dia..."

-OOO-

Keesokan harinya.

Semua sama saja. Hinata kini dapat menekan emosinya. Hanya ia masih tak mau melihat Naruto.

"Mmmh..."

Ia melihat kesekeliling sekolah. Benar-benar sepi, sepertinya hari ini murid-murid datang terlambat.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata pun menengok ke sumber suara. Sakura.

"Hm?"

Sakura menghampiri Hinata. Hinata tersenyum melihat sahabatnya tersebut. Sakura pun menghampiri Hinata—yang berjarak beberapa meter didepannya.

"Hinata-chaan!"

Hm... Mata Sakura terlihat lebih berbinar dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya ia ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan—baginya.

"Kau tahu tidak, Hinata-chan? Gaara-kun ternyata menyukaiku juga!"

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Betapa beruntungnya Sakura ini. Selain mempunyai paras yang cantik dan otak yang encer, ternyata cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tidak seperti dirinya—setidaknya itu menurut Hinata sendiri.

"W-wah bagus se-sekali, Sa-Sakura-chan. J-jadi kau pacaran d-dengannya?"

"Yap,"

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang berambut merah merangkul Sakura. Sosok itu tampan sekali, bermata hijau dengan tatto dijidatnya. Gaara.

"Aah, Gaara!"

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan,"

Uh, Hinata ingin sekali seperti itu. Bersama Naruto.

"Maaf ya, Hinata-chan! Aku duluan!"

Sakura pun melenggos pergi bersama pacar barunya itu.

Yaah... setidaknya ia tak mau mempunyai kekasih apabila itu dapat melupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

Menyakitkan, ya?

"Haah.."

Hinata berjalan, sambil tertunduk. Semua sepertinya telah berubah, ya. Dirinya sendiri, sahabatnya, orang-orang disekelilingnya, bahkan sekolah ini. Ia pun jadi teringat akan waktu dimana ia pertama kali sekolah disini.

_Waktu itu, Akatsuki High School sedang disibukkan oleh satu acara._

_**MOS—Masa Orientasi Siswa, sedang berlangsung, banyak anak-anak yang berpakaian sangat, ehm, tak pantas, seperti memakai rambut berkucir banyak, pita dilengan kiri, rok dibawah lutut, dan lain sebagainya.**_

"_**Ah, lihat! Siswa itu benar-benar kereeen!"**_

_**Dilihatlah seseorang berambut kuning dengan rambut cokelatnya, sedang bermain basket dengan kaka kelas.**_

"_**Aaah... ayo bertaruh!"**_

_**Tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar disebelah calon murid berambut indigo. Ya, murid berambut merah itu.**_

"_**Kalau dia, jadi pacarku, kau harus membelikanku tas Huggo dengan model terbaru. Tapi apabila aku gagal, kau boleh ambil mobilku. Setuju?"**_

"_**Aku setuju,"**_

_**Mata indigo—tepat disebelah dua wanita yang bertaruh itu membelalakan mata. Bagaimana bisa, cinta dijadikan pertaruhan materi? Mereka sudah gila.**_

"_**Hey! Kamu! Yang berambut pirang! Sini!"**_

_**Tiba-tiba senior memanggil pria perawakan tegap itu. Ah, mempesonanya ia..**_

"_**Siapa namamu? Kelas? Cepat!"**_

_**Cowok itu tersenyum sinis, dan menatap rendah seniornya itu.**_

"_**Kalau kau fans-ku, bilang saja! Tak usah gengsi. Kau menanyakan itu karena kau kagum denganku, 'kan?"**_

_**Pipi senior itu memerah. Ups, apa pernyataan itu benar?**_

"_**Ti..tidak, kok! Ini hanya untuk pendataan!"**_

_**Tiba-tiba saja perempuan berambut merah merangkul pria tersebut.**_

"_**Umm... maaf ya kak, sepertinya kami harus kesana karena dipanggil guru!"**_

_**Perempuan itu menarik tubuh pria itu ke arah ruang guru.**_

_**Hinata, perempuan bermata lavender, hanya menyaksikan pemandangan itu dari jauh. Ia merasa familiar dengan pria itu.**_

_**Ugh... mendadak ia ingin ke kamar mandi.**_

"_**U-um.. ma-maaf kak, sepertinya s-saya ingin ke-ke kamar mandi.."**_

"_**Baik, silahkan."**_

_**Hinata pun menuju kamar mandi dekat kantin. Tiba-tiba saja..**_

"_**Kau kan tadi sudah kubantu. Nah, sebagai timbal jasanya, kau harus berpacaran denganku..."**_

_**Hm?**_

"_**Haah.. kau ini tak tulus!"**_

"_**Atau kau mau kulaporkan pada senior, bahwa kau hampir memperkosaku disini?"**_

_**Hinata membelalakan matanya. Hah? Apa itu benar?**_

"_**Hei, itu fitnah! Menyentuhmu saja tidak!"**_

_**Hinata pun mempertajam pendengarannya.**_

"_**Kau tidak menyentuhku... tapi bisa saja kan aku yang mulai dan bilang kalau kau yang mengajakku?"**_

_**Uh, itu benar-benar licik. Hinata hanya bisa menutup mulutnya yang ternganga.**_

"_**Baiklah.. baiklah.. dasar licik."**_

_**Tiba-tiba saja suara mereka makin terdengar. Oh tidak, mereka akan kesini! Hinata pun segera mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.**_

_**Ruangan multimedia.**_

"_**Haha, aku tidak licik. Aku hanya meminta apa yang harusnya menjadi milikku,"**_

_**Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Hinata bergetar.**_

"_**Hey!"**_

_**Hinata pun tersentak.**_

"_**Hujan!"**_

_**Hinata mengintip dibalik pintu. Pria berambut kuning itu mengambil benda disakunya. Payung berwarna biru.**_

"_**Hey! Aku ikuuut!"**_

_**Pria dan perempuan itu satu payung. Tanpa sadar, mereka meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Dan karena hujan ini, ia tersadar akan satu hal.**_

_**Pria itu...**_

_**Adalah masa lalunya.**_

_**Dan kini, hatinya terasa mengambang. Melihat cinta pertamanya kembali dan berada dihadapannya. Dan menjalin cinta dengan seseorang yang tidak tulus kepada pria itu, adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan.**_

_**Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.**_

BRAK!

Ah, gara-gara lamunan itu, ia tertabrak dengan seseorang. Kertas-kertas berserakan, Hinata pun sedikit panik melihat tugas-tugasnya berhamburan kemana-mana.

"A-ah,"

"Hn,"

Hinata pun menengadah. Didepannya terdapat sosok yang tampan, mata onyx hitamnya melihat pekat pada bulat lavender itu—mata Hinata, wajah stoic-nya berlapiskan kulit putih pucat dan itu... Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-ano.."

"Lain kali, pakai matamu,"

"Eh?"

Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, laki-laki ini.. ternyata menyebalkan. Berusaha menghiraukan, ia pun segera membereskan tugas-tugasnya yang tergeletak ditanah. Menunduk, berusaha untuk tidak melihat seorang yang berada didepannya.

Eh? Mengapa poninya tersingkap?

"Tak sopan,"

Ternyata Last Uchiha itu menyingkap poninya—dan menatap mata lavender Hinata dalam-dalam.

"Jangan menunduk, kau akan lebih cantik apabila dilihat seperti ini,"

Sasuke pun melenggos pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk.

"Huft.."

Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan pipinya memanas. Oh, semburat menghiasi pipinya.

-OOO-

"Dimana Naruto, ya?"

Hinata memasuki kelas. Kelas barunya, benar-benar ramai pagi ini. Ada apa, ya?

"A-ano, Sakura-chan.. a-ada apa i-ini?"

Sakura menengadah melihat Hinata.

"Naruto tidak masuk, katanya ia ijin. Padahal ini hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk, dasar seenaknya."

"Fyuuh.."

Hinata merasa lega. Ternyata hari ini hari yang baik untuknya.

Ia pun mencari tempat duduk. Uh, ternyata tidak semuanya hari ini baik padanya.

Bangku kosong terakhir hanya terdapat dipojok sebelah kanan dan bangku ketiga—dan itu tepat didepan Karin.

Hinata malas menempati bangku itu. Namun tak ada bangku kosong lagi, terpaksa ia harus menuju bangku yang menurutnya kiamat itu.

Grek...

"Hey!"

Ugh, zonk.

Dari arah belakang, ada suara wanita yang menyapanya.

"Hm... rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau siapa?"

Karin... menyapanya?

Hinata pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Hatinya berdegup kencang, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa takut. Tubuhnya saja sampai bergetar.

Aneh, ia merasa takut pada perasaannya sendiri.

"Siapa namamu?"

Karin menatap Hinata dalam-dalam. Hinata merasa canggung. Ia tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

"H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata,"

_**Awkward.**_

"Kau ini aneh!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang ia benci.

Ah, biarkanlah. Toh, itu memang kenyataannya. Ia memang aneh.

Lantas, mengapa ia harus mengelak? Ah, tak usah dipedulikan.

Hinata mengambil bukunya. Buku bersampulkan lavender yang sedang tertiup angin, lucunya.

Mulailah ia menulis segala isi hatinya, yang membuatnya terbebani. Membuatnya sakit.

Goresan-goresan itu dimulai. Tulisannya yang rapih itu tertumpah disebuah buku kecil. Perasaan yang tersirat itu tersurat dan membentuk suatu paragraf dengan kata-kata penuh makna.

"Kau menulis apa? Bukannya tak ada guru?"

ZEG!

Bulu kuduknya meriding. Refleks ia menutup bukunya.

"A-ano... a-aku han-hanya merangkum bab sa-satu saj-ja,"

Karin menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Oh ya, nampaknya ia curiga—dan itu membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Coba kulihat!"

Aaaah! Bodoh sekali! Hinata pun bingung harus berbuat apa. Memasukkan bukunya? Itu akan tampak mencurigakan. Memberi bukunya? Yang benar saja!

"Karin! Sini! Cium parfumku, wangi sekali!"

Karin pun segera pergi dari bangkunya.

Uhh—nyaris saja. Hinata menghirup nafas dan membuangnya pelan-pelan.

Kalau saja buku itu dibaca Karin, mungkin detik ini ia sudah dipenggal olehnya. Dan ia harap, ia masih sempat menulis surat wasiat untuk Neji dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Oke, cukup. Ini benar-benar berlebihan.

Berbahaya. Hinata harus segera memasukkan bukunya ke tas.

Dan berusaha bersikap seperti biasa.

-OOO-

"Nah, jadi, _x__2 _ditambah _7_sama dengan _500 _karena diketahui bahwa x adalah ini dan caranya seperti ini.. sekian pelajaran matematika. Ayo istirahat!"

Suasana kelas seketika gaduh. Penjelasan tadi benar-benar membuat kelas menjadi diam saking pusingnya.

Hinata pun menuju lantai bawah. Arah kantin. Bukan untuk membeli suatu makanan, hanya ingin duduk-duduk sambil menikmati bento yang tadi pagi ia buat.

Ketika ia akan melangkah keluar gedung sekolah..

Clak..

Clak..

Oh, hujan.

Sambil membawa bekal, ia menengadah ke langit. Mendung sekali. Pantas saja hujan.

"Huh.."

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut. Karena hujan, harus ia urungkan memakan bekalnya. Padahal, 'kan..

Kruyuk...

Ia merasa perutnya meminta asupan makanan.

"Kau lapar?"

Eh? Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang nge-bass terdengar mengajaknya bicara. Hinata pun segera menengok ke samping.

Uchiha Sasuke. Lagi.

"Hm?"

"Akan kuantar kau ke tempat biasa aku makan. Mau?"

Hinata—untuk pertama kalinya, prosesor otaknya lamban—hanya terdiam menatap Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Itu kuanggap 'ya',"

"Aaah!"

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang masih termangu. Di tariklah Hinata, dan akhirnya Hinata pun berada disebuah payung yang melindunginya dari hujan.

"A-ano.. kita ke-kemana?"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon, tapi tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Hinata. Namun Hinata tak menyadarinya.

Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Hujan.

Satu kata itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Bulir-bulir bening yang berjatuhan itu menjadi mesin waktu dalam pikirannya. Matanya kosong—benar-benar kosong, karena pikirannya jauh melesat kedalam memori yang ia simpan sangat rapat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia rindu akan senyum lelaki pujaannya itu.

Lelaki yang mampu membuatnya jatuh hati dan putus asa dalam sekejap. Sesosok yang mengagumkan dan terlalu jauh untuk ia raih.

Naruto.. dimana kau berada?

"Um.. Hey,"

"Hn?"

"I-ini dimana?"

Hinata kaget. Tempat ini begitu indah—bukan berarti terdapat banyak bunga atau burung-burung berkicauan, namun Hinata merasakan hawa yang begitu nyata, bebas, dan membuatnya terbang ke awang-awang.

"Ini gedung sekolah," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh. "bagian atap, maksudku."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Mengamati sekelilingnya—atap-atap terlihat dari sini, kegaduhan Konoha juga masih terdengar walau hanya sedikit, udara yang begitu bersih, dan cakrawala terlihat dikejauhan bagai ruang tanpa batas.

"T-tempat yang indah,"

"Ya. Begitulah. Um.. aku belum berkenalan denganmu,"

Hinata menoleh, dan terdiam. Hm? Artis sekolah sepertinya mau berkenalan dengan cewek pendiam ini?

Seperti hal yang mustahil.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"H-hyuuga Hinata. Se-senang berkenalan d-denganmu, U-uchiha-san,"

"Hn,"

Hinata segera membuka kotak bekalnya. Bento dengan paprika... hm, menggoda sekali.

"Se-selamat makan,"

"Hn,"

Bento itu dilahap Hinata. Ia terlalu lapar karena kemarin, ia lupa makan.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menemaninya disitu.

"M-maaf U-Uchiha-san.. A-aku lupa.. K-kau mau?"

Sasuke hanya menoleh. Namun rasanya ada yang aneh..

Matanya lebih berbinar dari biasanya.

"Tak usah,"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Mm... baiklah,"

Hinata kembali menyantap bekalnya. Hanya asbes yang melindungi mereka dari hujan itu—namun entah mengapa Hinata nyaman disana. Padahal dingin bercampur sejuk itu terus menyelimuti. Tapi ia malah merasakan setitik kehangatan disana—begitu hangat dan membuatnya nyaman.

Dan sejenak ia membayangkannya untuk disini bersama Naruto. Berdua. Hanya dia dan dirinya.

Rambut kuning yang terhembus angin.. Kulit cokelat tertepa matahari... mata biru yang menyiratkan keceriaan dan harapan..

Begitu tinggi, begitu besar membelenggu hati seorang wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu.

"Hey.."

Oh... kenapa Naruto sejauh itu?

Apa ia tak boleh jatuh cinta?

"Hey!"

"E-eh!"

Sasuke menatap Hinata. Menatapnya dalam-dalam. Lagi. Seakan dapat menebus pikirannya. Tatapan dingin itu, menerobos tajam hingga ia merasa ditelanjangi.

"Cepat, sudah bel."

Hinata pun segera menutup bekalnya dan pergi.

-OOO-

"Oooh tuhaaaaaan!"

Lenguhan itu benar-benar mengisi ruangan remang-remang itu.

Remasan-remasan ia ciptakan. Wajahnya basah. Cairan keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Gigi putihnya terpancar, siap menciptakan erangan selanjutnya.

"Uh.. ah.."

Kesakitan ini benar-benar membuat tubuhnya tersiksa. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas.

"Tuhan, jika kau mau, ambil saja nyawaku..."

-OOO-

Sesosok wanita berambut merah mengendap-endap. Ia memegang teleponnya, sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Karin, memencet nomor telepon seseorang.

_**Calling : My Lovely Naru**_

Tut... tut.. tut..

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sekali lagi.

_**Calling : My Lovely Naru**_

Tut!

Aktif.

"Dengan Naruto disini!"

~TSUDZUKU~

RnR? XD


End file.
